Normal But Not So Normal
by twilightislove26
Summary: Bella Swan is a popular girl at Forks High. Then the Cullens move in and are pretty strange. She seems interested but isn't aloud because her step-father accuses them of being.. vampires! Summary stinks.. please read! E
1. Chapter 1

My day starts at 5. Yes, that's right. 5 o'clock in the morning. I get up, take a shower, get dressed, make breakfast for my mother and stepfather, and then do anything extra I didn't feel like doing last night. Nothing special. My clothes were never special, nor my hair or makeup. I was just me. Bella Swan. The girl who everyone looks up to for some incredible reason. I have the blandest of brown hair and the dullest of brown eyes. But apparently, that's not how others see it. I am very judgmental, I have a big mouth I can never control, and I am a huge book nerd, it's not even funny. I tell people this and they brush it off and say, "Oh, Bella. You are much more than that!". People fail to see how boring I am. They fail to see that I am a Plain Jane. They fail to see that some people are just MORE interesting than me!

_I was born to tell you I love you,_

_Isn't that a song already?_

_I get a B in originality _

_And it's true I can't go on without you.._

Ugh, I thought. I reached my hand over to turn off my cell phone alarm to find that it wasn't there, on the drawer, where I left it last night. I sat up, half aware of my surroundings, half in my dream, with Rob Pattinson. I could barely hear the faint ringing of Secondhand Serenade in my room but have no idea where it was coming from. I stood up, looked around a bit, then strained my ears to hear the soft melody.

_Your smile makes me see clearer. If you could only see in the mirror what I see.._

Over there! Right by my pillow. Hmm, I thought. How did I not hear that? I guess RPattz was too distracting. I shrugged and picked out what to wear for the day. I stumbled across my wooden floor to my dresser. I opened the top drawer, nothing. Second drawer, nothing. Third drawer, noth-- oh, wait. Here is something. I see my pale blue sweater, just lying there, untouched for about a month. Silently begging me to wear it so it can see the world for the first time since.. I bought it. I pulled it out, along with some dark skinny jeans and silver flats Sammi bought me to "widen my fashion sense". I roll my eyes just thinking about her. Sam is my best friend. My other half. The peanut butter to my jelly. The butter to my muffin. You see where I'm going with this, though. She stuck with me through the awkward puberty stage and the cooties stage. We've been through everything together. My father's death, her hamster's death. My mother's remarriage, her new guinea pig. You can see that we love each other. Too bad she lives in Phoenix...

After that, I took a towel and went straight to the bathroom. I turned on the hot, EXTREMELY hot water. Some like it hot, I like it burning. Haha, I thought. That sounded dirty! But never mind that.. I step in and right when the hot water hits my skin, I relax. All my troubles are put behind me. My strawberry shampoo lets all my thoughts run down the drain. I am probably in the shower for about 20 minutes before I realize that I am going to be late for school! I hopped out, dried off, threw my clothes on, and put my hair up into the messiest bun of the century. Being me, the klutziest girl in Washington, tripped on stupid air and landed flat on my face, outside. While I lie there, face down, in the grass, I failed to see Nike sneakers that make their way to me, slowly.

"Bella!!" Mike Newton screamed at the top of his lungs. "What are you doing?"

What's it look like I'm doing, Newton! I'm catching up on my freakin' sleep you, idiot! But it doesn't quite come out that way..

"I'm dying, Mike," I replied, in a tone that was dripping with sarcasm, but Mike doesn't notice. He never does.

"Oh, Bella! Are you alright?" Mike shrieks then falls on his knees to start caressing my hair.

"Mike! What the hell? I was kidding!" I yelled and sat up suddenly, which was a mistake, considering how close little Newton likes to hover around me. When I jerked up, I wacked him in the nose and he fell on his back, spurting out blood. Crap, oh crap, I thought.

"God, Mike!" I screamed. "Well.." I glanced down at my watch. 7:55. "Gotta go to school! See ya around." I waved and started for my truck when Mike started screaming. Yes, screaming. Like a little girl.

"Oh, God Bella! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. "HEEEELLLLPPP!!"

"Mike, shut up! I have freakin' neighbors ya know!" I spit out. I look around, frantically, hoping some crazed old lady would stick her head out and yell something at me! I sighed, realizing he's not going to shut up. "Mike, shh. Okay okay let's just get you up and in the car okay? I'll take you to the school. Okay?"

"Yes." Mike gave me a, I think, seductive smile. I shuddered. His smile grows, thinking I'm shuddering out of pleasure! Ew, I thought. Disgusting. But I pulled him up anyway. Mike leaned on me, on all of me. His hand snaked around my waist, his head dropped on my shoulder. Don't scream, Bella, I keep thinking. Don't scream. I manage to make it to my car and slump Mike in the back seat. I hopped in the front seat and Mike was screaming again, "Oh, no! My face will be permanantly messed up! OH NO." Come on, Mike. It can't get much worse than it was before anyway. But I would never say that out loud. That's the thing about me. I think all these things I should probably say out loud and I don't. I keep all my thoughts-- no matter how hilarious-- in my teeny, little head. Because I'm sure one day, they will get me in trouble.

"Okay, Mike. We are in the nurse's office. Bye!" I exclaimed and hurried out of that room as fast as possible, which was a mistake. For the second time that day, I tripped and fell flat on my face. Except it was concrete now. So I'm bleeding. And I hate blood. So I sat up, criss-cross applesauce, on the sidewalk, waiting for someone to find me because I twisted my ankle pretty bad and don't wanna walk on it. That's when I saw them.

They all made their way, silently, gracefully, away from the front office. They didn't see me. I successfully hid myself and watched as these beautiful creatures stopped by what I can assume were their cars. One was tall and had dark, curly hair and a muscular body. The girl he was with was stunningly beautiful. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. The other pair was a man with blonde hair and looked as if he was in pain. The girl he was with was pixie-like, small, but you could tell she was feisty. I don't want to underestimate her, I thought. But, there was another. He was all alone, standing at the side of his car. Staring at me. He had gorgeous bronze hair, sticking out in all the right places. He had golden, topaz eyes, like the rest of them, and a perfectly angular face. But he was staring at me. Waiting, daring me to move. I sat there, dumbfounded, at this stranger. This amazingly good looking stranger… but never mind that. I heard the warning bell and yet the stranger, nor me, didn't move.

Slowly, I stood up. The stranger's eyes went wide and his strange stare changed to a murdering, if-looks-could-kill, full-on glare! I continued to stare at him, questioningly. His glare shifted from my face to my neck. Then to my hands and my arms. I looked down to all those areas and saw exactly what he's staring at. Blood. My dried up, disgusting blood, caked on my hands, neck, and arms. Oh, I thought. That's weird. I look up to the stranger again and he's gone. Completely vanished. But, I only looked down for about, hm… 4 seconds. And the parking lot is completely empty. That is so weird, I thought. I looked around to see Mike wobbling out of the nurses office with his nose all bandaged up. I rolled my eyes and walked past him to the office. He doesn't see me apparently because he let me walk past with no glance.

"Hey…" I let my voice trail off because I'm pretty sure my appearance does all the talking. I was finished with in there quickly so I left to try and make it to first period.

* * *

"Hi, Mr. Menchoff. Sorry I'm late I had an accident outside and you know how clumsy I am and it was raining and all slippery outside…" I ranted off all the reasons he shouldn't give me detention for begin 45 minutes late, in the perfect angelic voice teachers love to hear.

"Of course, Miss Swan. Please, just take a seat. Would the new kids in the school please come up and introduce themselves since Miss Bella has now arrived?" Mr. Menchoff suggested.

As I walked to my seat in the back of the classroom, four of the strangers I saw this morning were walking to the front of the classroom. The short pixie one smiled a huge, flashy smile that left me dazzled by their perfect white color. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I took my seat, gently and slowly, to not trip-- again.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. We are from New Jersey. This is Jasper Hale. He hates speaking in public. It makes him nervous," Alice giggled in a high pitched squeak. She turned to look at Jasper and they smiled at each other, in a loving way that made you feel like you were interrupting a personal moment. I shifted in my seat.

"And I am Rosalie Hale and this is Emmett Cullen," The gorgeous Rosalie explained, as she pointed to the muscular man I saw earlier. He had a humongous grin plastered on his face as he waved, childishly to the class. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him as they took their seats again. Wow, I thought. They are so beautiful.

As Alice walked to her seat, she flashed me another grin. I blinked 3-4 times before I could focus on anything again. Why is she so friendly to me? She doesn't even know me. I sneaked a glance at her during class, not needing to pay attention, considering I've read Romeo and Juliet a million times. She was sitting - no bouncing - in her seat. This little pixie seemed very hyper. The man, Jasper, was next to her, just staring at her pale face. That's cute, but kinda creepy.. but cute, I thought. I wish I had someone that could stare at me like that.. With that thought the bell decided to ring and 1st period was over. Off to trig, I thought.

I walked into the hallway, automatically being bombarded by my peers. I heard a 'Hi, Bella!' and a 'Hey, what's up giiirrrl?'. I just smiled at all of them, not sure who was saying what. I tried to walk through, but they were all pushed up against me.

"Can you guys please move? I don't want to be late," I politely explained.

"Yeah," almost everyone one of them mumbled under their breath, disappointed yet again that I didn't express any interest in them. When I wish none of them would show interest in **me**.Honestly, I do not understand why I am so 'popular'. Maybe it's because I'm nice or because I am smart.. ? I could never give someone a straight answer to that.

I walked to my locker, and I found Alice Cullen leaning against it, smirking. Well, that's not very nice, I thought.

"Um.. hi?" I said. "Do you need something?"

"No, not really," she simply replied.

"Then you are blocking me from my locker because..?" I question her, shifting my weight between my right to my left foot and crossing my arms, trying to seem intimidating.

She smiled then replied, "Oh, I was just enjoying the show."

I frowned at her and just waited patiently for her to leave. I continued waiting.. and waiting.. and waiting. "Well, can you leave? I kind of want to make it to 2nd period on time today," I snapped. I didn't really want to be mean to her, but I have always been a little short-tempered.

"Fine, no need to get snappy, Bella," Alice whipped at me and stomped away on her dangerous high heels. I stuck my tongue out on her retreating back. Be that way, I thought.

I spun around real fast and smacked into something-- hard. My first thought is I really need to stop whipping around really fast. It could end much worse than the first two times. Then, I realized I wasn't anywhere near the wall, so what could I have smacked into? I open my eyes, which I must have closed on the impact, and find I'm staring at a perfectly muscular chest. I tilted my head to the side, and I could feel my eyebrows beginning to crease. Hmm, I think. What exactly did I run into? Looking up, I meet the same, horrifying black eyes I saw in the parking lot. Oh no…


	2. Chapter 2

Review: _Hmm, I think. What exactly did I run into? Looking up, I meet the same, horrifying black eyes I saw in the parking lot. Oh no..._

The stranger and his black eyes continued to bore into my weak, brown eyes. I was completely mortified but I couldn't find the will to step away from this God-like... creature. Because I couldn't just call him a man, it seemed like an understatement. His stare warned me that he was dangerous, but I barely noticed. All I could think was how could this guy hate me so much? His eyes were filled with the hatred I had hoped to never experience in my life. I blushed under his gaze and bent down to pick up my books, currently sprawled on the dull gray tiles of the Forks High hallway. I could feel his eyes following me the whole time; burning holes in my skin I'm sure. I looked into his eyes one last time. I shouldn't have.

"What did you just do?!" The stranger screamed at me. I had definitely not been expecting that! I jumped and my books flew out my arms once more. Neither of us moved to pick them up. I just stared, dazed and confused, into his coal black eyes.

"W-Wha-what?" I finally stuttered out.

"Did you just do that?" He whispered with a thoughtful expression plastered on his perfect features.

"Um… I… yeah..." I managed to stumble across my words in the same manner I stumble across air. I blushed and looked down.

He just continued to stare at my face. He wasn't glaring anymore but it wasn't any better than that. He seemed cold, and well, dead. No emotion was showing anymore. It didn't even look like he was breathing. I didn't meet his glance, I was too afraid of… him. Not him exactly, but a vibe from him that said 'I'm different' or some form of that phrase. I heard him sigh and on human reflex, I looked up at his angelic face. He, too, was looking at me, except now he had curiosity, pain, and fear etched upon his face. Part of me was curious about this man. Why was he so angry? Another was furious. He can't talk to me like that! But, I would have to save my anger for later because 2nd period is bound to start any time now.

"I'm just gonna… yeah… I'm gonna go," I say and rush to pick up my things, and then scurry out of there as fast as possible. When I got to my trigonometry classroom, I sat in my seat and thought about the events that just occurred. Why did he question what I was doing? Why did he look like he wanted to kill me before? What is up with this guy? Then I realized I didn't even know his name! Yet, I still felt compelled to this stranger. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to get to know him. But, I also didn't. That barely makes sense, Bella, I told myself. I know, I said back. WHOA! Did I just talk to myself? Okay, I might be going crazy... but that cannot be my fault. It's that stranger's fault. He is making me this way. I have no idea how, but he seems capable of something like that. He also has some sort of effect on me. I shook my head to clear the thoughts that were currently jumbled up in my brain.

Jessica Stanley took her seat next to mine. Ugh, I groaned to myself. Don't get me wrong, Jessica is nice enough. But she can be very annoying. She is also under the impression that we are best friends.

"So Bella…" Jessica said, and waggled her eyebrows suggestively but her eyes seemed hurt as she faked a smile.

"Umm… hi Jessica," I warily replied.

"I have heard from… people that you and Mike came to school together, huh?" she asked, still faking a smile.

"Yes, but I can ex‒ "

"Oh, Bella, don't be embarrassed. Everyone is doing it," she reassured me.

"Uh… where did you hear this from?" I asked, wondering who in the world would cause me this much embarrassment.

"Mike, himself. So you can't possibly contradict. I have a sole witness to the.. happenings of last night," Jessica explained..

My mouth hung wide open. Now I knew he had a crush on me or something but seriously! What the heck? How could he do this?

"He's… lying isn't he Bella?" Jessica guessed, probably seeing my shocked expression and coming to the conclusion that yes, Mike is lying. I just nodded in response.

"Oh, what a jerk, huh?" she said, trying to hide her smile. I nodded again. The bell rang again, signaling the beginning of what is always the worst period of the day.

* * *

Trig passed dreadfully slow. Once I got out, I decided to not stop by my locker in fear of running into the stranger again. I enter the gym and went up to Coach K and said some lame excuse about my ankle. He let me sit out, whether he believed me or not, because no one likes to see me actually participate in gym class. They usually fear for their life when I play. So all of gym, I sat on the bleachers, waiting for lunch so I could confront Mike and maybe see the beautiful strangers again.

As I walked down to the cafeteria, people flocked around me. I think people look up to me here at Forks High School but I have no idea why. They just seem to like me... weird. I stepped inside and everyone turned around to look at me, even the gorgeous strangers. The short one, Alice, was smirking yet again. It's almost like she knows something that's going to happen before it does... The big, muscular one, Emmett, was smiling the biggest smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back. The beautiful one, Rosalie, just nodded at me which seemed to be the only type of acknowledgement I could assume to receive from her. The blonde one, Jasper, seemed very at ease and flashed me a small, knowing smile. The bronze-haired one, whose name I didn't know, just stared at the table, refusing to acknowledge me as I walked past their table, which happened to be where I usually sat. But, I was willing to let it slide since it was their first day. Others were not so willing.

"What the hell?" Jessica hissed at them.

"Yeah, this is our table. Not yours freaks," Lauren snapped.

Alice silently stood up with her tray of food, uneaten, and approached the group I was currently standing in the middle of. She stared at me with an indescribable expression on her face. I was torn; stand up to my 'friends' or go along with it and hurt the innocent strangers? Everyone stared at me, waiting for my reaction. I would either hurt the strangers or my 'posse'. I looked into Alice's topaz eyes, which happen to be identical to every other person sitting at the table behind her.

"Umm…" I looked at Jessica, Mike, and Lauren and I realized they weren't even my friends. But, neither were the beautiful group of people in front of me. "This is our table, where we usually sit, but‒"

"Yeah, what Bella says goes losers," Lauren sneered at them. I gaped at her, shocked that she said that.

"I wasn't going to sa‒"

"Bella wouldn't say it like that, Lauren. She would say something more.. nice. Like, 'Get up! Please.' How could you not know that?" Jessica explained. I could feel my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion at these two girls, who were currently fighting over who-knows-what. How do they know what I want? What I want is to fall of the face of the Earth, just so no one would notice me anymore. I wanted them to stop thinking I was their friend, their leader. I sneaked a glance at Alice, and I could tell she was either amused at this, like she was in on a secret I didn't know about, or she just enjoyed this display.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her. It came out harsher than I wanted it to. My tone caused everyone around me to stop and stare, even the bronze haired man.

"Oh, nothing," she told me. She seemed surprised at my sudden, harsh tone. I wanted to apologize about it, but I couldn't find my voice as the family got up and moved to a table, farthest away from me as possible. I felt guilty and cruel as I took my usual seat. No one else seemed to care about how mean we were. I hated saying 'we' though. I don't really want to be a part of them. I don't want to be so… mean.

During the rest of lunch, I decided not to care that Mike said those things about me. I would confront him later. Right now, I just wanted to ask the stranger something‒ what is wrong with you?

* * *

heyy. so how'd you like? give me some feedback here! its short, i know. but, i will update soon, after Christmas maybe. so please review. and tell me what you think. give me any suggestions/criticism.. i love that stuff!

~emilyyy. :).

* * *


End file.
